The Almost Silent Treatment
by Dark-Grey-Wolf
Summary: I'm Blinded in one eye, never speak in public and have the ability to change into a strong Wolf. Anthro Fanfic
1. Chapter 1

NEW STORY! i keep of coming up with random things around my day  
>ALSO "The Kid at School" is still continuing but i need a idea of where to go for the next chapter :(<p>

I am Humphrey Wilson, a 14 Year old Teen who lives in Jasper, Canada after moving from Idaho also in Canada. I have a, well..., Ability if you call it, I have the ability to change into a strong full grown wolf. Now and then I would go a day or up to a week out in the local forest near my house and *sigh* Kate Evens's house, I am in love with Kate, and I'm sure she has seen me in my wolf form but does not know it is me. I am not a social person any more, all because my Parents were murdered by someone claiming to be a police officer shot them both. I was only 11 at the time and over a friends house. I only found out when I was taken home to see two bodies covered over in a plastic sheet and blood, A LOT of blood.

It was the start of a new year in West Jasper High, I was going into Year 11 and hoping for a quiet one.

"ughhh" I groggily said, attempting to get off my bed.  
>I slept in my wolf form last night.<br>I soon got off my bed and walked over to my mirror and I saw my Wolf body, Rugged Grey and White fur around my body, a nice bushy tail, a scar that went over my left eye from the top of my forehead to the bottom of my nose. fortunately I am not blinded In that eye, In my wolf form at least, in my other form I was Blinded and no knew it, that is one thing I am used to, not being able to see a full 180 degree vision.

My sensitive ears picked up the sound of my knocking on my door, so I changed back into my human form and got dressed quickly into my cloths for the day, dark grey jeans, black boots, a short sleeve black top and a darkish hoodie, I always had my dark grey hair covering my left eye with the scar and useless eye, i then put the hood on my hoodie on and put on a long black trench-coat which i made sure covered up my small pocket knife . I then proceeded to open my door, and the person there shocked me, it was kate!

"Hey, Humphrey right?" Kate asked,

"..." i just remained silent. I dont speak to anyone, and will only talk if i am on my own or if i am singing, again on my own.

"Ok? Anyway, i was wondering, what type of dog do you have?"

I flinched a little when kate said that, but i still was not talking.

"Can i come in and see?" Kate asked.

"Grrr"She was getting too cloe into my life.

"DI-did you just growl at m-me? " kate stuttered,

Al i did was walk out, close and lock my door. But before i could walk down my front steep on my porch a hand was placed on my right shoulder.

"Get off!" I snarled at kate, in a low almost whispering, commanding voice.

"NO, I want to know what dog you have. It fascinates me, i like dogs." Was Kate's reply,

"Its not a dog." Was all I said back and shook off Kate's hand off, I then started walking towards the school.

"Humphrey? Why do you never speak?" Kate asked, again to my annoyance.

I just ignored her and carried on walking, and Kate started following me to school.  
>It was only about 7 minutes before I walked in to the school, getting the usual odd looks from people and some times the random gasp when the wind blows my hair out of my eye for a second or two until it got covered up again, yet, no one would notice my eye.<p>

CHAPTER 1 COMPLETED  
>Hope you liked<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

** NEW CHAPTER**

**Also - Human in this story I am using to describe the ANTHRO PEOPLE**

* * *

><p>I was now walking to my Form room, which has Kate in it. I sat down in my usual seat, Back left corner next to the windows which on the other side has the Jasper Park forest on the other side a little ways off. And Guess who sat next to me, Kate.<p>

"Humphrey? Why do you have your eye covered up all the time? My sister Lilly sometimes wears her hair like that but not all the time."  
>"Kate, Stop before you say something you will regret!" I commanded, getting annoyed, I mean I'm not going to hurt her in anyway I love her!<br>"Oh, uh... ok"

I spent my time sitting down, looking out through the window, with a quick glance around the room often, I get that feeling when someone is watching me and found out it was Kate all the time and one or two others. And then about 10 minutes before the bell for my first lesson, that feeling again. I sigh and look around again and find a note on the desk in-front of me and a nervous looking Kate staring at it. I never even got a chance to read it when I noticed that everyone else had the same one aswell.

"Humphrey?" Kate said in a worried voice.

I look at Kate through my only working eye, well seeing wise anyway my blind one still moves with my right.

"We live right on the front door of the Forest." she Gasps, looking at where whatever it is talking about.

I looked at the Note thingy, It read:

'WOLF SPOTTED IN JASPER PARK FOREST'  
>'BEWARE'<br>'GO IN AT YOUR OWN RISK! NOT RANGERS PATROL THIS AREA!'

It then included a picture of me in my wolf form, another Gasp from Kate.

"That looks like your dog!" Kate says turning to look at me.  
>"I told you! It's not a dog!"<br>"Th.. Then you H.. Have a pet wolf?!" Kate whispers and shouts at the same time.  
>"So?!"<br>"It's a WOLF, there DANGEROUS!" Kate shouts at me, drawing the attention of the class and teacher,

"KATE, why are you shouting?" The teacher demands.  
>"I've Seen this Wolf before, by my next door neighbors back door walking in and out of their house, I think he keeps it as a Pet." Kate responds.<br>"Do they go to our school?" Some people ask Kate.  
>"Yeah and in this Form now!" Kate says a little louder.<br>"AGHHH" Some people scream.

"Probably thinks I am some type of bad person" I thought to myself.

"Who Kate, Who is he?" The Teacher asks.  
>"HUMPHREY!" Kate Shouts, whilst pointing at me.<p>

I instantly regain my focus looking around the class, just in time to see Garth, Rugby Tackle me to the ground, making my hair fling back showing my eye to Garth.

"YOU, YOU PUT US IN DANGER BY KEEPING A WOLF IN YOUR HOUSE!" Garth Screams in my Face, with out looking at me, he had his eyes closed.

I heard almost everyone gasp when they see my scar and Faded blue blind eye, When Garth opens his eyes I respond by pushing him off me and standing up, then saying.

"Yeah, so! He doesn't attack anyone! He is well trained!" I say back to Garth picking him up and putting him by a wall so he doesn't fall over.  
>"How long you had him?" some one else asked.<br>"Since I was ten, Sooo four years" I replied making sure Garth was ok from the Fall and me pushing him off.  
>"Can we see him?" another asked.<br>"*sign* I uh.. He is there every weekend all weekend, somewhere in the forest." I replied little bit nervous of what just happened with my words.  
>"Wait, Your eyes? Their different? How?" Garth asked regaining his Composure and walking up to me. Then reached up to my hair?<p>

"Of course, wants to look at my eye again" I said to my self. I actually had to stop myself from growling at him. Did I also mention I still keep my enhanced wolf senses in this form there just a little weaker, but stronger than anyone else's.

"Just Stop OK?!" I half shouted making Garth retrieve his hand away from my face.  
>"Here." I said moving my hair out my eye with MY hand.<p>

And as expected Gasps were heard around the room.

"Humphrey your eye?" Kate says.  
>"What about it?" I ask, I know what is wrong with it, do I care? Not much!<br>"It's It's"  
>"Different?" I finish.<br>"Yeah, How?" Kate asks.  
>"I'm Blind in that eye!" I say back.<br>"I.. I.. You" Kate stutters  
>"Arghh, I'm going home, School has always been annoying, Boring, and Hurtful to me anyway! And I don't need anyone start saying stuff about me, my eye, or my Wolf!"<p>

I start to leave but get stopped by Garth.

"Where you going?!" He demands.  
>"Didn't I just say where?! You might be the Head teachers son but You have NO right to stop me! NOW Leave ME ALONE!" I shout in his face.<p>

I walk out and are just about to shut the door when I say to the teacher,  
>"Tell the Headmaster I'll be back in for the Exams." And I shut the door and head home!<p>

On the way home I get that feeling again. Like I'm being watched, or in this case Followed as well. So I Use my Enhanced Hearing and find out that it was Kate, She was muttering to her self and is Walking fairly close to me.

"Why are you following me?" I ask, apparently she did not know that I knew she was following me.  
>"I.. Uh.. I want to know more about you and your Wolf."<br>"No!"  
>"Why not?"<br>"I am not telling anyone about me! And you can know more about my Wolf on the weekend with everyone else! Not go back to school or go home!"  
>"I Can't"<br>"Why not?" I say stopping, Kate walks up to me and responds,  
>"No one knew I left school, I sneaked out. And I can't go back because I'll get told off."<br>"So go home then!" I say walking towards the Forrest.  
>"NO!<br>"WHY?"  
>"Because, *sniffile* I am being hurt by my own parents!"<p>

"WHAT! WHAT TYPE OF PARENTS HURT THEIR OWN CHILD!" I scream in my mind!

"Follow me" I say to Kate.  
>"*Sniff* Where we going?"<br>"My house"  
>"Ok, Thanks"<br>"thats fine, least i can do for someone being treated like that"

We both walk through a small path that I made ages ago as a short cut to my house, by now I'm usually in my wolf form running along the path. We get to my house a little later than I would of liked but, what can I do.

"Sit down in the front room if you like, or I have a Guest room if you want to go and sleep."  
>"Thanks, the guest room ok?"<br>"Yeah, I'll take you there"

I lead Kate upstairs to the guest room and instantly she is on the bed almost asleep already.

"I'll be in the room by there taking a nap, Knock if you need anything."  
>"Ok"<p>

I walk into my room and undress then I Change into my wolf form walk over to my bed, my claws making the loudish scratch on the floor boards, Then I jump up and curl into a Fluffy Grey Ball, before falling asleep.

I am not asleep for long before I hear my door being Slammed open and someone calling my name desperately with a sense of urgency. I open my eyes to see Kate run into my bathroom.

I just uncurl from my ball and stand up on my bed before stretching. Then I watch as Kate comes Flying out and rush over to the Bed before she sees me and screams and falls on her back then using her hands to shuffle back into the corner of my room away from the door and me. Then Two unfamiliar faces appear at my door way looking very pissed, looking at them one was the same tan colour as Kate and the other Old looking and had a Grey coat on. I assumed they were her parents.

"KATE, GET HERE NOW!" The Tan one shouted.

Kate did not respond, she just broke down crying and whimpering my name!  
>The two people started to advance on Kate.<p>

"Fuck it" I thought. Then I Leaped from the bed landing right in-front of Kate, facing the two and Snarling Very Loudly with my Hackles Raised and Bushy Tail just in-front of Kate's face.

"Come on Eve, Leave Kate for the Wolf to Eat" The Grey one said.  
>"Ok Winston, you were always a disappointment Kate, Have fun!" Eve said before both turned and ran out of my house.<p>

After They were gone. I stopped Growling and turned around to face a crying Kate. She slowly stopped crying and looked at me.

"Thanks, you must be Humphreys Pet Wolf right?" Kate asked me. I just shook my head.

**KATES P.O.V**

"No?" I thought. I then Looked more closely at this Wolf before me.  
>Grey fur, the same shade of Humphreys Hair, Same Eye Colour, A scar covering the left eye.<br>"Just like Humphrey! Wait a Minute, No Humphrey around, a Wolf that looks like him! No, it couldn't be! Could it?" I thought.

"Humphrey?" I asked. The Wolf Nodded, Before turning around picking up some cloths in his Jaws and walking in the Bathroom, two minutes later Humphrey walked out wearing the cloths the Wolf took in.

"Humphrey? You.. Your a.. a Wolf? and a Human?"  
>"Yes Kate, I am."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TA DAAAA! Watcha Think? Kate knows what Humphrey is?!<br>NEXT CHAPTER - Don't know when will be uploaded! But shall include a little back story from both Humphrey and Kate.**

Also new chapter uploaded for 'THE KID AT SCHOOL'

**SAVE THE WOLVES OF THE WORLD**


	3. Chapter 3

**KATE'S P.O.V**

"Humphrey? You.. Your a.. a Wolf? And a Human?  
>"Yes Kate, I am"<p>

**HUMPHREY'S P.O.V**

"How? How are you both? Wait.. Its a trick isn't it? You trained your wolf to walk in with cloths when some body asked it right?"  
>"Truthfully?"<br>"Yeah"  
>"No, I never trained the wolf to do it because I am the wolf you just saw."<br>"HA.. Bull Crap"  
>"*Sigh* It's not Kate"<br>"Sureeeee"

By now I was agitated.

"I am BOTH Kate"  
>"Sure you are. I'll Believe it when Pigs fly"<br>"Do you want to stay here or shall I take you home? Or to school?"

That made her be quiet for a little bit, not only 2 minutes later of silence.

"School! I can't be around anyone when they Lie! EVEN RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME"  
>"So be it" I snarl.<p>

**KATE'S P.O.V**

What just like that? My god am I in trouble when I get back

"How do you know If I do go back?" I ask  
>"I will be watching"<br>"I'll Know!"  
>"When your a Wolf you learn to be stealthy to track and take down your Prey"<br>"OK then, I'll just leave then! Is it?"  
>"Yes"<br>"Fine I will then. I'll also let everyone know you are a mental person. Pfft a wolf my ass!"

I then walked out and ran. To school? NO To home? NO Somewhere else that I prefer? YES.  
>I ran and ran. Fast! I was out of breath when I arrived and sat down under my favourite tree. Only then did I realise that a Wolf was just a little ways off.<br>This was most certainly not Humphrey's pet wolf.

This new wolf, who was now running at me, had Tan fur and a lot of dirt in it, these Soul Piercing Yellow eyes and was just about to attack.  
>"OH GOD, AHGHGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.<p>

**NO ONE'S P.O.V**

It was then at that moment...

It Jumped for Kate! Aiming for the Throat!


End file.
